Electronic circuits often include electronic connectors having pins and a connector gasket at the base of the pins. The electronic connectors are typically capped or masked as the electronic circuits are cleaned via surface mount aqueous cleaning, spray cleaning, and the like. Such cleaning often involves a cleaning solution and/or high pressure spray, which infiltrates around the cap or mask, resulting in unintended removal, dislodging, or delamination of the connector gasket. Cleaning solutions also cause pin damage and internal corrosion of and undesirable material interactions with the electronic connectors. The pins can also be damaged from electric shocks generated by static buildup (e.g., via tribocharging) in insulating features such as rubber gaskets.